mlp_ocfandomcom-20200213-history
StarBlaze
Biography StarBlaze was born to Queen Sunshine and King Arabius. She discovered her magical abilities when she was young, earning two pink flowers, and one blue flower on her leg. Not to long afterwards, she learned how to fly, earning rainbow lightning on one of her other legs. While searching for a cutie mark, Queen Sunshine and King Arabius adopted a unicorn filly named Spotlight. StarBlaze would help in the procedure of making Spotlight an alicorn after giving her a tour of the castle. StarBlazes abilities began to grow, her magic becoming more powerful, and her speed become greater. Soon, a 5 year old StarBlaze would earn a microphone with a blazing star around it as her cutie mark. StarBlaze would fight in the Alicorn War only 10 years later, saving Spotlight from a Draconicus, and then rush to her mother at hearing her cry. StarBlaze wittnessed both of her parents death, scaring her forever. The Alicorn war had ended, StarBlaze lying on her mother and fathers dead body. Spotlight and StarBlaze burried their parents, and StarBlaze flew away to a clearing. There, StarBlaze tested her abilities, and preformed a triple rainboom. StarBlaze wandered into the forest, and had her wings taken away by The Shadow. Ya know? Instead of reading my boring biography, why don't you just read her story that I wrote? StarBlaze: The Story Queen Sunshine, most powerful unicorn of Equestria had just given birth to her little princess. (She was an Alicorn though.) The filly had most of her father, King Arabius in her. The filly had a sparking bright pink mane, a white coat, and her horn was tipped in purple. Her wings were tipped in pink. Her mother had a mane and tail, (flowing) that was purple and faded into orange. Her cutie mark was a microphone with a magical light shining on it. Arabius was also white, with a neon rainbow mane and tail. His wings were tipped in red, and they were sharp and smooth at the same time. His cutie mark was neon yellow lightning, for he was the fastest in the land. The small filly stared up at her mother with her big purple eyes. Sunshine smiled and said, "Let's name her StarBlaze." Araibus nodded in agreement. The filly progressed quickly, as 3 years passed, she learned how to fly, and earned a neon yellow lightning on her back left leg. In time, the young filly darted faster than a bullet around the castle. StarBlaze learned how to use magic 1 year afterward. Then, pink and blue flowers appeared on her front right leg. One day, Blaze was trudging around the castle, feeling very lonely. Araibus looked at his daughter and walked up to her. "StarBlaze, is everything okay?" He asked. "I guess." 4 year old Blaze said. (ALICORN YEARS) "Could be better." And she started walking away. Sunshine walked up next to Araibus and said, "If only we could have another child." "We could always adopt," Arabius suggested. "True." "Should we?" Arabius asked. "Yes." Sunshine smiled. "Blaze, we'll be out for a bit! Don't get into trouble!" Sunshine called. "Okay! I won't!" Blaze shouted back. The adoption center was filled with little children. They were all so happy except for one. Sunshine put her hoof in front of Arabius, and looked at a little unicorn, sitting lonely on her bed. Arabius nodded. "Blaze!" Arabius' strong voice called his child. Blaze ran to him, and saw a 6 year old unicorn with him. "Hi!" Blaze smiled. "I'm StarBlaze and I wanna show you around the castle!" The pink filly who's name was Spotlight could not help but smile. "And that's the castle!" Blaze said, flitting her wings in a jump. "Wow, it was cool." Spotlight said. "Oh! Your Highness." "No need to call me that. We're friends now!" Blaze laughed. Spotlight was (description) "We should." Arabius said. "After all, she is part of our family now." "Alright." Sunshine agreed. "Spotlight! StarBlaze!" She called. "Coming!" Their voices rang together. When they entered, Sunshine gave StarBlaze "the look". Blaze nodded, activating her rainbow magic. Arabius activated his neon rainbow, with Sunshine her shimmering yellow magic. Spotlight started floating, soon shimmering. Blaze opened her eyes, when the procedure was done. Spotlight looked at all of the smiling ponies, wondering what they had done to her. Then she found something on her back. Then a ruffle. She had become and Alicorn. It was a glorious day when Blaze got her cutie mark. She was with her adoptive sister, Princess Spotlight. Spotlight took a close look at her, and used her magic to get a microphone. "Here!" She said, Blaze taking it with her rainbow magic. "Oh!" A 5 year old Blaze said. (Alicorn years) "Spotlight I'm sorry but I don't think I'm good at singing!" "Sure you are!" Spotlight said cheerfully. "Just put your heart to it!" "Okay, if you say so." Blaze said, taking a deep breath. The two princesses went outside. "Believe-" Blaze said into the mic, ponies turning to see the 5 year old (again, Alicorn years) singing like a professional. "Believe in your heart, believe in your friends! And forever you will have a life that never ends!" The filly sang. She started shimmering, and soon a bright light burst from around her, making the clouds disappear, and making sparks in everyponys eyes. A flash of light struck the young alicorns flank. On it, was a microphone, with a yellow blazing star around it. "See?" Spotlight asked. "What did I tell ya? Just put your heart to it." And she hugged her friend. A darkness shrouded the kingdom. 15 year old (ALICORN YEARS) StarBlaze ran through the corridors running almost as fast as light. Her powerful magic blasting Draconicai to the ground. She started flying, as one of the chaotic beings attacked Spotlight. "No!" Blaze screamed. Blaze stopped flying, activating her magic so that sparks were flying off of it. Spotlight managed to escape, the Draconicai now focused on the other Alicorn. "You think your magic can stop me?" He asked, a low laugh following after. "We'll see." Blaze said, frowning at him. He activated his chaotic magic, and aimed it at her. He launched it, with Blaze just pointing her still sparking horn at it. The chaotic power disintegrated, leaving the Draconicai stunned and confused. Suddenly, before Blaze could go further, she heard a cry from somepony. It was her mother! Her horn ceased to spark, as she flew for her parents. She was too late, as when she arrived, the Draconicai finished her parents. The world seemed to stop. A single tear made its way down Blazes cheek. Blaze turned, blasted a Draconicai, and ran to her parents. Blaze cried on their still bodies, her feeling cold as ever. Even all of her mother’s magic, was not enough to stop a Draconicai. Soon the war was over, Blaze still crying. There were only four alicorns left. Her, Spotlight, and two others, 5 and 10 years of Alicorn age. The Alicorn Age was all but over. Blaze and Spotlight had just buried their parents, Queen Sunshine and King Arabius, deep within the Everfree Forest. Tears ran down their cheeks, looking at the gravestones. When Blaze could handle it no longer, she flew away, beyond the forest. For the first time, Blaze had felt real pain. Right now, being alone was all Blaze wanted to do. With no royal duties, she could be her real self. Her magic activated, and Blaze closed her eyes. Her horn sparked and soon erupted from sheer power! She felt the ground shake! A giant flower was above her and in that spot, two ponies would only find love. And that wasn't even the full potential of her power. Now, for her earth pony strength. She used her magic to make trees appear. She stamped her hoof, a few apples falling from a tree. She wasn't really a strong pony, but she didn't desire to be. Now, flying. She opened her wings, and flew to the sky. She flew down, 1000x faster than light, then zoomed back up, and went straight a white line formed at her hooves, soon a rainbow enclosed the Alicorn. Soon, an explosion happened behind her. She stopped, and turned around. Three whole circled rainbows filled the sky. She had done a triple rainboom! (Note: the sonic rainboom had not been invented.) Spotlight found her, and asked her, "WHAT IN EQUESTRIA IS GOING ON?" Blaze smiled at her. "That's a secret." What Blaze didn't know, is that the neon lightning had become rainbow. Spotlight had noticed it though. "You did that?" Spotlight asked, dismayed at the display before her. Blaze turned sharply. "How did you know?" She inquired. "Look at your lightning leg." Spotlight said. Blaze did, and landed. "Now, that looks better." Blaze said quietly. Then she looked up at the big moon, a tear running down her cheek. If only she could tell her parents the abilities she know knew she had. Spotlight walked up to Blaze and looked at her face. She didn't say a thing, and flew away. She knew the pain Blaze had. Her aching heart. The only family she ever had. Blaze turned, and made a little cottage with her magic. She walked in, and gave herself a knew manestyle. It was like Celestias when it was pink. She was about to go outside, when a small voice made her stop. "Please, Your Majesty, sing a song?" It was a small unicorn filly. She was very weak, with a matted purple mane, and a dusty blue coat. Tears came to StarBlaze, not able to keep it in anymore. "Oh, are you okay?" The filly asked. Blaze looked at her, and and hugged her. Why, she didn't know. "I'm sorry, but I can't sing right now." Blaze cried. She left the door open, but flew away. She landed in the Everfree Forest. "StarBlaze," Something whispered. The Alicorn stopped in her tracks. The wind suddenly picked up, Blazes mane wiping wildly in her face. "StarBlaze," it said again. StarBlaze knew that she couldn't talk in this wind, so she used her magic to make a wind protection bubble. She then looked around for a possible pony with the voice. "Who's talking to me?" She asked. "Me... The Shadow." The voice said. "And what do you plan to do with me?" Blaze asked, more confident than a lion. "To... remove your crown." Shadow said. Blaze suddenly felt a twinge of pain pulsing through her body, and soon she barely remembered a thing. Next thing she saw, was black. StarBlaze stood up, and Spotlight landed right next to her. "Sweet Luciana, what happened to you, StarBlaze?" She asked in utter dismay. "Who are you?" StarBlaze asked. "I'm Spotlight, your sister?" "No your not. In fact, I don't have any friends. I'm just a useless unicorn." Blaze answered. Then she walk past Spotlight, flipping her tail in Spotlights face. Spotlight frowned. "Whoever messed with my sister, and wiped her memory as well as took her wings, they mess with me." Spotlight took off. Blaze made her way into Canterlot, the regal city of Equestria. Her eyes scanned everything as she walked along. She saw unicorns raising the sun. She went into the crowd, and helped. To her utter surprise, the sun darted to the sky. Eyes turned to look at this newcomer. "Interesting." A gruffly voice said. A pony with a white beard, and a tall pointy hat strode through the crowd. He was indeed powerful, but yet never took part in the sunrise. Blaze turned her face from him. "You are a powerful pony." He said to Blaze. "I wouldn't believe that for a million bits. I'm just a normal unicorn." Blaze snapped, looking back at him. "Normal!" The pony, AKA, Star Dwirl the Bearded, scoffed. "Yes! Now leave me alone!" Blazes eyes were fiery, almost boring through Star Swirl. He frowned at her, and activated his magic. StarBlaze activated her powerful rainbow magic. She shot a single beam at Star Swirl, leaving him dazed. Blaze then ran away, not knowing the true power she held. Spotlight landed in Canterlot, seeing a huge crowd. She trotted over to it, hiding her wings. She saw the magician, and gasped. "StarBlaze!" She then muttered. Blaze had found a small house, and stayed in it. She started to think about some things she had done that she wasn't proud of. That Alicorn that she had hit with her tail. That Alicorn, she seemed to know her, somewhere in the back of her mind. Her name was- StarBlaze cringed, The Shadow wiping her memory once more. Then she heard a knock at the door. "Don't come in." Blaze shouted. "I need to talk to you!" Spotlight shouted. "About what?" StarBlaze began to start snapping. The Shadow had begun to make her send away everything. Soon Blaze screamed, and fell unconscious. Spotlight ran into the house, seeing her friend. Blaze stood up a few minutes later. Her mind flowed with odd things. A Draconicai, three rainbow circles? And that pony. Blaze shook it off, and left without realizing that Spotlight was there. She went faster than light to a remote desert. (From Canterlot might I remind you.) A tear trickled down her cheek, and she started singing. "Believe-" the words drifted off into a flowing tune, tear-filled and sad. "Believe in your heart, believe in your friends, and forever you will have a life that never ends." Blaze did not know where she had heard the song, but it seemed magical in a way. She looked up at the sky, seeing clouds cover it. Rain started pouring. Blaze trudged through it, tears filling her eyes, sorrow filling her heart. "StarBlaze!" A voice called. StarBlaze turned to see Spotlight. "Oh, hi." Blaze mumbled. "Blaze listen to me." Spotlight put her hoof under StarBlazes chin, and lifted her head slightly. "Uh-huh, listening." Blaze rolled her eyes. "I plead you to remember! I am your sister! I thank you for saving me from the Draconicai that was attacking me! I love you! Please remember me. Your sister Spotlight." Spotlight cried, tears welling in her eyes. The rain poured on them, and a few silent seconds pasted. Blaze stared past Spotlight lost in thought. "We'll see." A pony said, horn blasting with magic. That pony was, "That pony is me!" Blaze shouted without knowing. "Huh?" Spotlight said, raising an eyebrow the slightest bit. "Spotlight!" Blaze hugged her sister. After a few seconds of that, Blaze looked at her back. There she was, still a unicorn. She frowned. "Oh COME ON!" Blaze shouted. Spotlight giggled. "Umm... I heard you singing. It was better than when you were a filly." "Oh, thanks." Blaze said, her cheeks tinting a rosy red. The rain still came from the sky, but the reunited sisters didn't care. They rolled around in the sand (now more like mud). "So, who wiped your memory?" Spotlight then asked. "Oh!" StarBlaze put her hoof to her forehead. "It was... Um... The Shadow!" "Shadow? Never heard of that." Spotlight said, looking down. "Yeah, me neither." Blaze said, now realizing the rain pouring down. She quickly used a weather spell to make it stop. "Well, if we're gonna find it, might as well head off." Spotlight said, gesturing the way back to the old castle. "No! My spell!" Shadow screamed. Her hatred for friendship always grew as her spells had been defeated. Her magic was plentiful. Her hate making it stronger. She screamed again, her minions cringing at the sound. In rage, she turned into a pony, and blasted one of them to bits. "The magic of StarBlaze is amazing. More than I've ever seen!" Shadow croaked. "But friendship is more powerful?" Shadow then shriveled up, her mind weakening from sheer hate. "Um," one of Shadows minions spoke up, his voice quaking. "SILENCE!" Shadow screamed. "Um, have you ever tried killing her?" He continued, ignoring his masters order. "No, actually not." Shadow rubbed her chin with her hoof, for she was still a black and grey pony. What Shadow was really trying to stop, was her defeat. Only StarBlaze and Spotlight could send her away permanently. Shadow then laughed. "That's a wonderful plan that I thought of!" she then turned sharply to look at the minion who had spoken. "Prepare your men, Darkmoon." The castle was a mess. The sun barely peaked over the open roof of the castle. It had crumbled. Spotlight flew above StarBlaze, almost in a taunting way. "Do you mind?" Blaze asked, looking above her at Spotlight. "I don't have my wings if ya didn't notice." "Oh, yeah." Spotlight said. Suddenly, Blazes horn started shimmering, and it guided her to a long corridor. "Why am I-" Blaze started. Spotlight had followed her. A sudden gold reflection shined in StarBlazes eye. She used her magic to get the item, finding a crown. It had a diamond in the top. It was dusty, for as when she blew it, she coughed. Lines of rainbow fire were still present, almost gone. Blaze still carried the crown, but followed the trail of fire. Spotlight instantly knew where she was. When the fire trail had ended, StarBlaze dropped the crown, and gasped. She ran to the everfree forest to find two gravestones. They read: King Arabius and: Queen Sunshine. Spotlight stayed behind for she was crying happy and yet sad tears at the same time. Blaze ran to the east and came to a clearing seconds later. Apple trees and, the cottage. Blaze ran into the open door, finding the small filly. She was thin now, and she was weeping quietly. Blaze ran outside to one of the apple trees, and used her magic to get an Apple. She took it back to the filly, who looked up. "Your Highness!" She said. Her voice was weak and feeble. Blaze gave her the apple, and the filly devoured it quickly. "Um, could you sing to me now?" She asked. Blaze smiled. "Yeah." She then said. "If your feeling down... friends will come around." She sang. Again, Blaze shimmered like the sun, and a burst of light came from her. She looked down at the filly, who was now strong as a normal filly. Her mane was no longer matted. "Oh thank you! I'm Cloudy Sky!" The filly said. She threw her front hooves around the princess, and then noticed that she did not have her wings. Cloudy Sky gasped as she pulled away from StarBlaze. "Your, your an impostor!" She screamed. "You took the abilities of our princess!" She brushed past Blaze, muttering to herself. Blaze closed the door, and started crying. A knock came a few minutes later. It was Spotlight. Blaze wiped away the last of her tears, and opened the door. "Hello Blaze." Spotlight said. Blaze looked up and skeptically raised an eyebrow. "Spotlight?" She asked. "No." Spotlight smiled, her voice getting noticeably deeper. "I am your worst nightmare!" Spotlight seemed to morph into a black and grey unicorn. "Shadow!" Blaze frowned. "Indeed." Shadow laughed. She lowered her head and charged at StarBlaze. Blaze used her horn as a sword and stopped the attack. Her magic activated. A sparkling rainbow appeared. It sparked. It erupted. Blaze backed outside. Shadow charged. The world became black. Blaze opened her eyes to see the real Spotlight standing over her. Her magic shimmered. Blaze tried to stand but then felt a pain dragging back down to the ground. Blazes magic was weak, and blood trailed from her ear. "Hah!" Shadow said. "I overthrew your sister, undoubtedly more powerful than you. Ah, this'll be a breeze!" Spotlight frowned. The sun was now directly over Spotlight, and she started glowing. Blaze stared at Spotlight, soon having to squint. The light flew from Spotlight, but she was still shimmering. She now has a white coat and her mane sparkled gold. Gold sparkles were on her hooves. StarBlaze never though she would see an element bearer, but here one was. The bearer of the element: Light! Shadow blinked, and stared at the pony. She ran away, for she was feeling very afraid. Spotlight landed, but before admiring herself, she ran to StarBlaze. "Spotlight." Blaze gasped for air. "The Element of Light." She laid her head down. "Wait Blaze!" Spotlight cried. She used her bright blinding magic that shone like the sun, to try and help Blaze. Blaze closed her eyes. "No!" Spotlight cried. A tear came down her cheek. The tear landed on Blazes heart. Blaze opened her eyes, everything healed. "Spotlight?" Blaze asked. "Why are you crying?" Spotlight looked up, jaw dropped. "Oh, nothing." Spotlight said, using her magic to make herself look normal again. "Shadow got away." "Wonderful." Blaze said, helping Spotlight up with her hoof. The one thing that Spotlights tear could not do, was give StarBlaze her wings back. Shadow hid in the corners, quaking with fear. "I hope the other one isn't an element bearer as well." She mumbled. StarBlaze and Spotlight roamed the Everfree Forest from head to toe and Shadow wasn't there. Night was approaching, and there was a cave they came upon. "There." Blaze said, pointing a hoof at the cave. She lit her magic for light. "Um, Blaze isn't it dangerous in there? It's a cave in the Everfree Forest." Spotlight wavered. "I'm sure it's completely safe." StarBlaze said, trotting into the cave. "If you say so." Spotlight followed her sister. Darkmoon smiled. He saw the two ponies enter the cave. He looked back at his men and said, "Enter at my command." As it got darker StarBlaze had to use more magic. "Blaze, I'm still not sure about this." Spotlight looked at the small hole that was the giant entrance. "I'm beginning to agree." Blaze blinked. Spotlight activated her purple magic so Blaze could stop using all her magic. "Thanks." StarBlaze whispered. "Do you hear that?" Spotlight asked. "I do." Blaze stopped in her tracks, her blue eyes straining to see into the black behind her. Soon the sisters heard the sound of many hoof steps. Spotlight starting flapping her wings. Blaze wished she could do the same, but alas, she was grounded. Soon a bright light flickered next to Blaze. Spotlight had powered up. Blaze used loads of magic. The hoof steps stopped. "Do not let their sorcery interfere with our attack!" They heard a strong voice say. "Oh-ho-ho!" Blaze laughed. "He did NOT just called this sorcery!" "I think he just did." Spotlight then replied with determination. They ran towards the attackers. Blazes and Spotlight protecting eachother. Soon there was only one soldier left. "Ah! Princesses, I am Darkmoon. Care for a dance?" The leader taunted. "Not in your life." Blaze retorted, turning slightly. "Oh, I should've said, Princess." Darkmoon laughed. "I see the "most powerful pony" is a unicorn! How can she possibly most powerful, when she doesn't bear an element?" Darkmoon laughed some more. Blaze turned back and frowned. Her magic activated. It erupted soon. "Ahem, I'm sorry of my leaving so soon." Darkmoon wavered. He exited the cave. Spotlight sent a beam of light at Darkmoon, who was far enough away that all it did to him was fry him slightly. Spotlight then became normal again, and the two sisters fell asleep. Shadow frowned at Darkmoon. "You mean to tell me, THEY SURVIVED!?" "Yes, your Eminence." "And all of your men died, hm?" Shadow inquired. "Yes." "Leave my presence before I blast you to bits." Shadow commanded. "Yes, of course." Darkmoon bowed and hurriedly left the room. It was black in StarBlazes dream. The Alicorn trotted along the dark roads in her mind. She saw Shadow blast her sister. Blaze activated her magic and ripped a hole in her dream to enter Spotlights dream. She flew at top speed (cause it's a dream so she has her wings in it) through the hole. The amount of power it took to do this was almost more than Blaze could take. This was her first time ever trying to leave her own dream. She groaned, her horn flickering. The hole started getting smaller. StarBlaze barely made it, as the hole closed as soon as the end of her tail was in. Spotlights dream was bright, her being in a grassy plain. She saw Spotlight flying up high. Blaze started flapping her wings, wishing that she could have them for real. Then Spotlights dream turned dark. Shadow had infected Spotlights dream. Shadow kicked StarBlaze and jabbed her horn into StarBlaze. "Ahh!" Blaze woke with a startle. She heard Spotlight breathing hard next to her. They exited the cave, for it was morning. "Did you enter my dream?" Spotlight asked after a few minutes. "Mhmm." StarBlaze mumbled. Her horn was still a little frazzled from that incident. (For some reason. :-/) "Can't use magic right now, though." She then said. "Oh." Spotlight turned her head to the ground. Blaze tingled with energy, surging with excitement. She could dream hop! The two ponies walked all night, looking for Shadow. Years past, Shadow living in pain of friendship. The two sisters bonded in it stronger than anything. StarBlaze was still a unicorn, and Equestria had now found its ruler, Celestia. One day, there was a thunderstorm, and Spotlight and StarBlaze were right in the middle of it; no shelter available. Shadow had planned this, and she flew to the ponies in her real smoky form. StarBlaze backed a few steps, along with Spotlight. "Many years I have waited for this." Shadow scowled. "Shadow?" StarBlaze whispered. "Yes. It is I." Shadow said, voice echoing. She changed to an Alicorn of darkness, and powerful inky black magic shot at the two ponies. The magic was able to kill any normal magic studding unicorn, but StarBlaze deep down, was truly an Alicorn. She fired up her rainbow magic, and a massive rainbow shield appeared in front of Spotlight and StarBlaze. Lightning cracked, and a blue bolt hit StarBlaze. But instead of death, StarBlaze had just unlocked her full potential. The body of StarBlaze cracked with blue lightning. The lightning disappeared, revealing that StarBlaze indeed, was an element bearer. Her mane flowed down and it was grey with sharp blue lightning in it. Her horn and wind fade had become blue, for she had become an Alicorn again. Her leg markings disappeared, instead bracelet type blue lightning designs were on each hoof and her magic had changed to blue as well, but the magic would turn to lightning if using her powers. StarBlazes tail was like her mane. Shadow gulped hardly. Spotlight powered up, and the two combined had more power than every being in Equestria combined. Their powerful magic shot at Shadow, the evil smoke disappearing, never to be seen again. They forgot to depower, and they reached Canterlot. Everypony stared at them, and soon they were crowded! Celestia stepped outside of her castle, and flew down. "Diamond, take a note." The Princess said to a unicorn. "When the day comes that my throne passes on, it will go to StarBlaze, with the next ruler being Spotlight." "What?" StarBlaze gasped. "You are from the Alicorn age, are you not?" Celestia asked. "Yes, Princess of the Waterfall Kingdom." "Then your Parents were Queen Sunshine and King Arabius?" "Yes." StarBlaze gasped, tears filling her eyes. She remembered the fun times she had with them. "You and I were lucky to have escaped the Draconicai." "Didn't you have a sister?" Spotlight asked. Celestia looked up, and closed her eyes. "No." she whispered sadly. "Then who was-" "I never had a sister." Celestia cut Spotlight off. Then Celestia walked away, not wanting to reveal the truth of what happened. StarBlaze caught up with her, while Spotlight was being adored. Celestia looked down on the other Alicorn. (That's kinda ironic cause StarBlaze is older than Tia by five years.) "Princess," Celestia said. "Celestia, I know you had a sister. Princess Luna, was it?" StarBlaze asked. Celestia gasped and said, "Grave losses. Both of us have lost our parents in the Alicorn War," Celestia looked back up. "But you still have a sister." The two stopped walking, and Celestia told StarBlaze how she had to banish her own sister to the moon. "Nightmare Moon," StarBlaze pondered. "I know that name! My parents eliminated her!" "They... Did?" Celestia puzzled. "Then my sister, she took the form of that pony!" "I guess." StarBlaze said. She took a step, but didn't find herself a step ahead of Celestia, but at a forest with a waterfall running down into a pond. "Huh?" She walked, and then she started flying. Even though no pony was here, StarBlaze burst into song. "Oh the waterfall flows, the leaves, they rustle..." She continued, singing like never before. She started zapping with lightning, and light bounced off of her. The waterfall opened, revealing a castle! It was all put together! "This.... Is my castle!" StarBlaze realized. She walked slowly. Just as she was entering, a neon streak flashed across the sky, with Spotlight appearing with magic. The pony that had made the neon streak landed. (Describe) "I'm Color Zap." The pony said, in a slightly raspy voice. "I'm.... StarBlaze." the other Alicorn said, raising an eyebrow. "Something wrong?" Color Zap asked. "You're... an Alicorn." StarBlaze said, backing up. "Oh! Yeah. Heard of the zap flower?" "Yep! I noticed that your cutie mark was the zap flower!" "Yeah. I had an incident with the flower. Result? A horn." Zap sighed. "Oh." Blaze said, looking at the ground. "Guys!" Spotlight suddenly shouted. "Look!" The door to the castle was wide open, and the three went inside. "Welcome back, Princesses." A low voice laughed. It was dark inside the castle. "Wonderful song by the way. It rebuilt your castle, and I, who was resting in it... have come back." "Wh-who are you?" StarBlaze shuddered. "I go by many names, but you may call me, Slayer." "Slayer?" StarBlaze asked. "Indeed." "Blaze." Spotlight almost shouted. Spotlight had no need to say what he was. StarBlaze saw the long Draconicai body. Color Zap nearly cried at the sight of it. "Oh yes." Slayer laughed. "It was I who killed your parents." Slayer laughed. StarBlaze stood absolutely still, her worst memory coming back to her. Her mother dying, and her father’s still body on the ground. A tear trickled down her cheek, as she seemed to relive the moment. Without thinking, StarBlaze shouted an aggressive, yet sad and mournful, "No!" More and more, she saw it. The pain filling her heart. She no longer was powered up as lightning, but was back to normal. Spotlight and Zap stayed out of it. StarBlaze had more pain now than any of them had in their life. (Well, maybe Zap had it, but she never had seen the person who killed her parents.) StarBlaze couldn't stand the pain. She lost control, her magic shining a bright yellow, all of her magic almost pouring out on one single being. It wasn't rainbow because she was sad mad. StarBlaze didn't commence. She fell on the ground and cried. Sunshine and Arabius. Her family! Gone. She was the only true blood member of that family left. Slayer was terrified at the sight of StarBlazes magic, but smiled for all the pain he had given her. His paw and talon made a chaotic color and her StarBlazes horn vanished. Zap and Spotlight gasped as Slayer disappeared. "StarBlaze!" Spotlight shouted. StarBlaze wearily looked up at her sister, and asked. "What happened?" "Your horn." Zap told her. "Well, isn't this just wonderful?" Just minutes ago she had finally become an Alicorn again, but now she was a Pegasus. “Well, let’s go on yet another trek through the forest.” Shadow may have been gone, but Darkmoon was still alive power growing from the friendship around him! He was using it, and turning it all to the full potential of darkness. He laughed. It was nice to be in the sky, flight and everything. StarBlaze breathed in the crisp morning air, almost thinking she was back with her parents. She sighed, remembering she was only imagining things. “Hey!” Spotlight said, flying up to her sister. Color Zap was next to Spotlight. “Hi.” StarBlaze said, looking over at her friends. “Have you tried to power up?” Zap asked, now flying backwards in front of StarBlaze. “No, I think I need my horn.” StarBlaze said with much disappointment. “Just try?” Spotlight asked. “Ok.” StarBlaze stopped flying, and then burst off with speed faster than lightning! Faster than light itself! A triangle appeared at her hooves. She was already on her 20th time around Equestria! Then a giant BOOM! came from behind her. She stopped and turned around to see a grey and blue lightning boom! She was all powered up, minus horn of course. Color Zap squealed. (Strange for a pony with such an awesome view of everything.) “StarBlaze, I would give you my horn if I could!” Zap hugged StarBlaze. “Thanks, but no thanks.” StarBlaze pulled away. “Celestia please give StarBlaze her horn back.” Spotlight cried. “She’s not a god.” an energetic voice said from behind the three. Spotlight, Color Zap, and StarBlaze turned around. “Uh… hi?” Zap almost asked. “Hello, I’m StarBlaze. Who might you be?” Blaze asked the mysterious alicorn who was flying behind us. “I’m Starlight.” “Uh… well like I said, I’m StarBlaze, this is my sister Spotlight,” Blaze said, pointing a hoof at her sister, who waved at Starlight. “And this is my friend Color Zap.” “I heard about Destroyer… or whatever.” Starlight said. “I don’t quite know how, but… I did.” she looked about the three other alicorns. “If you’re StarBlaze… the one that defeated Shadow… why don’t you have a horn?” “Uh… long story. But this is proof enough.” Blaze said, clearly indicating her powerup form. Blaze did a quick little “dog chasing tail move” and she was back to normal again. “Oh… cool!” Starlight said. “Wait a minute StarBlaze.” Spotlight said. “Starlight?” “Spotlight?” Starlight asked. “Starlight!” Blaze flew to her friend from many years ago and hugged her tight. “I missed you!” “I missed you too!” Starlight smiled. “How did you become an Alicorn?” Spotlight asked. “I’ll… tell you later.” Starlight said. Color Zap coughed. “So… how do you guys know each other?” “Oh…” StarBlaze laughed. “We were friends long before the Alicorn War.” Starlight said to Color Zap. TO BE CONTINUED Notes Sorry that took so long! (StarBlaze is now the most powerful pony in Equestria, as well as the fastest)